Take Me Away
by MakorraLove97
Summary: When the chaos is over & Demise is defeated, Link & Zelda are relaxing & enjoying the peace on Skyloft. When Zelda gets an idea that she wants to get away from everything & everyone she tells Link how she wants him to take her away. At first Link is unsure but when he sees how much she wants to & when he thinks, he agrees. When they're away, secrets come out & feelings are reveled.


**Hi there everyone; how's it going? So, this is a one-shot on The Legend of Zelda (Based on Skyward Sword). I was playing the game and looking at pictures and I don't know, this idea just came to mind, haha, I hope you like it!**

**(****I do NOT own the cover picture to this story; it's owned by: *uniqueLegend.)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it; all reviews are welcomed and much appreciated; thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. (I do **_**NOT**_** own Skyward Sword.)**

* * *

'_Take Me Away_'

**. . .**

After finally defeating Demise and restoring peace down at the Surface, Link and Zelda returned to Skyloft. They both do plan to go down to live on the Surface one day, but for right now, they want to spend time with their friends and families now that all of the madness is over.

It's early morning and the sky is a light baby blue color. Soft, white, large clouds are drifting in the sky and the Loftwings are flying around with their owners.

People are walking around on Skyloft, enjoying the nice, peaceful day. The weather is nice and beautiful, not too cold and not too hot. The temperature is warm with a small breeze, keeping it cool.

Young children are running around, chasing one another and playing games. Students that attend the Knight Academy don't have any training or work to do, so they are flying their Loftwings or just hanging out with their friends.

Beedle is working his Airshop still, the Bazaar is still open and the workers are working hard, as usual.

Then, there is the Hero, Link and the beautiful, Zelda.

Both are hanging by the waterfall on Skyloft, relaxing alone together. Zelda took off her brown boots and dipped her feet into the crystal, blue water. She smiles and looks up at the bright sky.

Link is lying on the grass, by a tree with his eyes closed. His breathing is nice and steady. He is resting and letting the wind blow against him. The Hero is wearing his green tunic, but he took off his boots and left his weapons in his room back at the Knight Academy.

Zelda runs her hand through her golden hair and she lets out a soft sigh. She tilts her head to the side a little and slightly moves her feet in the water; letting the water flow around her feet and through her toes.

She smiles at the touch of the cold water touching her skin; she's always loved the water. Slowly, Zelda turns her head. She looks behind her to see Link, lying there and she could swear he fell asleep.

She smiles at the Hero. Link has his green hat over his face and his arms are behind his head. Zelda slowly takes her feet out of the water and she begins crawling over to Link.

She lies down on the soft, green grass beside Link's body and she leans her head on her hand. She watches the Hero's chest, watching him breathe, and then she looks at his at his face. He looks so peaceful and calm. He looks so handsome to her as well.

Zelda knows better than anyone that he has been through so, so much. He has been through hell and back and surprisingly, he is still standing and alive. How is he still alive after everything? No one knows.

Zelda runs her hand through Link's messy, dirty blonde hair. She looks back up at the sky until suddenly, an idea pops into her head.

A wide smirk grows on her face at the thought of her idea. Zelda, suddenly, slaps Link's head and shouts with an excited look on her face, "Link! Wake up!"

Link, very surprised, jumps up with wide blue eyes and a shocked look on his face. He gasps and jumps to his feet, already in his fighting position. "Huh?! Wait, what?"

Zelda giggles and slowly stands up, "Link, calm down, it's just me."

Link narrows his eyes at the blonde, "Zel, why did you just decide to wake me up by scaring me half to death?"

"Because." Zelda simply answers with a grin. Link rolls his eyes, so Zelda shakes her head and chuckles.

"So, I have this idea . . ." Zelda begins with her smile growing wide by the second.

Link gasps. He knows Zelda's plans and he knows it never ends well . . . mostly for him. The Hero raises an eyebrow at the blonde and gives her a questioning look. "Should I be worried or scared?"

Zelda rolls her crystal blue eyes and shakes her head, grinning at him, "Of course not! So, Link, I've been thinking . . ."

Link raises an eyebrow, "Uh-huh? And?"

"Well," Zelda begins, looking down at the grass, playing with her thumbs. Suddenly, her head shoots up and the words come flying out of her mouth. She spoke so fast, Link didn't understand one word she said.

"What?" Link asks, giving her a confused and questioning look.

Zelda sighs, but then repeats herself, a large smile on her face and her eyes are sparkling, "Let's go away. Away from Skyloft and away from the Surface; just away. Away from everything and everyone; I want you to take me away."

Link gives her a shocked look, his blue eyes searching hers. "What? Away? Why? And where?"

Zelda smiles at him, cocking her head slightly to the side as she looks up and dazes at the sky. "I want to go somewhere far away. So much has happened in the past weeks. You almost died –several times I may add-, so much chaos, fighting, and much more has happened and I just want to go away. I want to go somewhere where the two of us could just be together; no drama, no problems, no more fighting; just us and peace."

Link stares at her with a blank expression. He isn't sure what exactly to say. He wasn't expecting this.

"Why not go back down to the Surface if you just want to get away, Zelda?" Link asks, tilting his head to the side as he puts his green hat back on.

"Because," Zelda says with a pout and an annoyed look on her face that the Hero just won't agree with her already. "I want to go somewhere new with you. I love it down at the Surface, but it does bring back some awful memories and I don't know . . . Link, I just want to spend a day or two with you."

Zelda lies down on the grass and stares up at the blue sky. "I want to escape everything and everyone. Since we got back here, everyone has been obsessing over us and asking us thousands of questions. I love my friends, family, and all, but since we got back, we haven't really spent time together. Down at the Surface, besides for the bad memories, Impa, the Kikwis, Groose, and everyone and everything else, I don't know."

Link stares at Zelda for a few minutes and then he looks up at the sky as well. He lets out a sigh and continues to listen to Zelda.

"We could even take our Loftwings somewhere far away. It's not like we would stay there forever, but long enough. Just so we could both clear each other's minds and we could enjoy being together alone." Zelda says with a small smile growing on her lips.

"So . . ." Zelda begins as she slowly sits up and grins, "what do you say? Will you join me in this new adventure? Take me away somewhere new and far from here? We could hop onto our Loftwings and just fly somewhere? Please, Link? Just be my Hero one last time?"

After staring at Zelda for a few moments, he lets out a sigh, and shakes his head. Zelda raises her eyebrow at him. Link rubs his hands over his face. Finally, the Hero looks at Zelda and smiles wide.

"Sure." Link says with a nod, "Okay, let's go then."

Zelda's eyes widen and she gasps, "Really?!"

Link stands up and Zelda follows. Link puts out his hand to Zelda and grins.

"Really." Link confirms and then chuckles.

Zelda smirks and cocks her head to the side, "So, we're taking your Loftwing?"

The Hero gives her a sharp nod and then they both start running off towards the nearest dock where they could jump off.

Holding hands together, Link and Zelda both run off the dock and they begin to fall from the sky. Both are smiling and laughing. Link then whistles and instantly his crimson, red Loftwing comes right under them and catches them on its back.

Link, sitting on the front of the large Loftwing and Zelda, behind him and holding onto Link tightly.

Zelda moves her lips to Link's ear and she says quietly with a smile, "Thank you."

Link smiles and continues to fly his Loftwing to who knows where.

**. . .**

After flying for an hour or so, Link finally brings his Loftwing to a stop at a small island with nothing on it except for green grass.

Link's Loftwing lies itself down by the edge of the island and begins to rest. It's almost night. The sky is darkening to a royal blue and the stars and moon are slowly starting to come out.

Link and Zelda smile at each other.

Zelda starts spinning around, giggling, as she enjoys herself on the small land of rock. It's so small it's barely an island.

Zelda kicks off her brown boots and lets her bare feet touch the soft grass. It's so soft and smooth against her toes.

She smiles and turns to Link, "This is perfect."

Link rubs the back of his neck and smiles, "It is, isn't it?"

Zelda sits down on the grass and smiles up at Link. "Come sit with me."

Link smiles at Zelda and does what she says. He sits down next to her and lets out a sigh.

"It is nice to be away from everything . . ." Link finally says after a few moments go by. He then adds, "So much has happened, it feels good to just enjoy the moments and not worry for another battle or doing other task or deed for someone."

Zelda nods, understanding what he means. "Don't get me wrong," Link quickly adds, "I love helping people. I love trying to keep everyone safe. Just sometimes . . . I don't know."

"You want to enjoy life and actually live your own life." Zelda says with a nod. She then sighs and shakes her head, "Link, I never really got to tell you how much I'm sorry for hurting you."

The Hero goes to protest, but Zelda stops him before he could, "Just let me say this and get it out, okay?" Link nods. "Link, I used you, hurt you, practically betrayed your friendship, and I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I had to do what I had to do. I'm just really sorry I had to put you through all of that."

Link looks down and sighs, "I know you're sorry, Zel." He looks back up at her, but with a smile on his face, "But I also know you're my best friend and I would do anything for you. Yeah, what you said to me before you put yourself in that crystal to sleep for thousands of years, it hurt me." Link could see the hurt expression on Zelda's face so he quickly adds, "But that doesn't mean I care about you any less."

Zelda looks up at him and smiles, "Thanks, Link."

"Anytime, Zel." Link says with a slight shrug. The Hero then takes off his boots and hat and then lies down on his back on the grass.

Zelda lies down on her back besides Link as well. She turns her head towards him and gives him a soft smile.

They both enjoy the peace and quiet as night fully arrives and everything falls into silence.

As they both lie there, they both start thinking about everything that has happened over the past several weeks. All the fighting, the friends they made, the adventure, the conflicts, the heartbroken moments, the relief; everything.

Link shakes his head. For right now, he won't let himself think of any of it. He refuses to think about anything besides for himself and Zelda (_and his Loftwing_).

Zelda is thinking the same thing. She doesn't want to think of everything that has happened to her and Link and to everyone else. She just wants to enjoy her time away from Skyloft and the Surface and the time away from everyone and everything. Just enjoy the time away with Link and nothing else.

"Link?" Zelda quietly says to the Hero beside her who has his eyes closed. He raises an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Zelda thinks for a moment before saying, "You know I love you, right?"

Link's eyes shoot open and he looks at Zelda. He looks at her, his eyebrows knitting together, and he just stares into her lovely, gorgeous, ocean-blue eyes.

Zelda just simply smiles at him. Link blinks a few times and then suddenly, a large smile forms on his lips.

He nods and says with a cute smile, "I love you too."

The Hero then sits up, leans over Zelda and kisses her gently on the lips. He cups her face in his hands and presses a soft kiss on her lips.

Both, after sharing a passionate kiss with one another, break apart and Zelda says quietly, "You realize we're going to have to go back soon . . ."

Link shrugs, "Tomorrow's another day . . . or the day after tomorrow . . . or two days after tomorrow . . . or-" Zelda laughs and shakes her head, cutting him off, "Link."

Link smiles and laughs, "What?"

Zelda just shakes her head and kisses Link once more.

The Hero then mumbles in between kisses, "Or we could go back in a few months . . ." Zelda slaps his shoulder and giggles. "Huh-Uh, says the person who didn't really want to get away in the first place."

They both laugh and cuddle as they stare up at the night sky and continue to enjoy the rest of the time they have together on the small island away from Skyloft and the Surface before going back.

As they both enjoy the time they have together, they both have no regrets and no grudges towards each other.

After everything that have both been through, both know that they definitely needed a day away from everything, everyone, the Surface, and Skyloft and just have some time together.

* * *

**That's it for this little one-shot! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! :)**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would love to know your opinions and I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
